Mission Impossible
by RoCelia
Summary: 这是Mission Impossible的翻译文。蝎迪两人的超级困难任务。感谢Midnight's Shining Star的授权。
1. 分离

迪达拉叹息着，盯着漆黑，风浪起伏的夜晚。

嗯，要下雨了…还是有别的是要发生了？至少不会太无聊了呢，嗯。

金发的前岩忍觉得很无聊。至少对迪达拉说，他和蝎似乎在将旅行变为永恒，只是为了个甚至连内容都不让他知道的任务。或许他能知道，不过之前布置任务时迪达拉迟到了几分钟，而蝎不愿透露任何细节。

笨蛋傀儡。我怎么知道现在要干什么？这样的惩罚最后只会适得其反。

蝎只说了他不得不做的事，没有按时出现要"自己处理迟到的后果"。迪达拉之前想问蝎，但赤砂只讲迪达拉必须等到蝎休息时才跟他解释。迪达拉之知道他们要去很远的地方做很重要的事，并且如果他不闭嘴烦人的话，蝎可能会找到具新傀儡。他受够了那坏脾气的搭档身旁长时间的步行，于是做了只粘土鸟在傀儡上空飞着。蝎并没有反对，只要他的搭档没做什么蠢事他就没事。

但是迪达拉很无聊，放眼望去整个风景都是一样的，平坦，一成不变，无趣的表面。

在迪达拉意外地在离蝎较近的地方引爆了一个被后者称为"没用的雕塑"之后，蝎也早明令禁止迪达拉制造它们。当然，迪达拉觉得整个事件相当有趣，不过显然蝎不那么想。

现在，迪达拉已经无聊到了极点。他很想再问蝎他们的任务是什么，但想到很可能只有相同的答案后就放弃了。

真是固执啊。这真的很不明智…我想他会不会只是因为我迟到才生气的…或者是几星期前的傀儡事件…可他还会为那事生气吗？那样很蠢诶。他绝对是因为那才不理我的，嗯。

迪达拉又叹了口气。突然间一个点子闪现在脑海。邪恶地笑了笑，他开始操纵着他的鸟在空中玩点把戏。

啊，太好了，终于，可以做点什么了。

起初蝎并没注意到什么，或许只是不屑表现出来而已。不过没多久迪达拉开始在蝎身边扇风，让他很不爽。

"**小子**！！！你到底在干什么！！"

"找点乐子而已，旦那，嗯。"迪达拉无辜地说。

"给我停下，在撞上树之前！！"

"可是旦那，这里没什么树可以撞啊。"

迪达拉说得太明摆了。蝎低沉地吼了几声。"停下，笨蛋。如果摔下来我可不接着你。"

"我不会掉下来的，嗯。"

"**迪达拉！！！**"蝎威胁性的叫着。

"什么…"迪达拉问，觉得自己的声音有些呜咽。

"马上，给我，停下。在我逼你之前。"

"但是蝎旦那…"

"**闭嘴，照我说的做！！**"

"切，好吧，无所谓了，嗯。"迪达拉将他的鸟移到原先的飞行道路上。真是扫兴啊。

几分钟后天开始变暗。迪达拉希望下场雨把蝎的卷轴都毁了，这样蝎至少会告诉他彼此的任务。不过如果傀儡坏了，蝎很可能会不理任何人，更别说迪达拉了。于是他把傀儡坏掉的那部分去掉，保留下雨的部分。可是，如果下雨了粘土鸟就不能飞了，他就必须在地上走，必须去面对蝎。看来不是最佳方案。

雪，说不定可以。雪只会让粘土冰冻，让其表面光滑，不足以毁了粘土鸟。迪达拉并不在意。雪通常比雨更冷，不过毕竟在北方土之国的岩隐村住了那么久，对应寒冷没有问题。下雪的话他们很可能会停下。虽说绯琉琥可以在沙地上行走自如，但在雪地上就不一定了。实际上，迪达拉认为这样也行不通。他更确定的是，与其让蝎不用绯琉琥雪地上行走，他更愿意停下。他知道气温低得足以下雨，却不一定下雪。

也许会更冷，冷到把蝎的所有关节都冻上。那绝对是一大趣事。

迪达拉并不是想看见这种不幸的是发生在他的同伴身上，只是，最近蝎对迪达拉没有以往那样温柔，让他不得不想自己究竟做错了什么。常理上，蝎从未温柔过，不过更让迪达拉迷惑的是蝎为何不把任务告诉他。他以前也迟到过，但蝎从未这样对待过他。

或许，他的脾气变坏了？

迪达拉摇摇头。他并不了解蝎，现在能做的只有忍受。

"小子，你有在听吗？"

迪达拉猛得从臆想中醒来。"嗯？抱歉，旦那，你说什么，嗯？"

"我说，要变天了，我们得找地方过夜，"蝎叹气道，"如果你用望远镜看见什么告诉我。"

"嗯…"

终于，他可以告诉我了！

迪达拉有望远镜扫视着周围的景象，然而没什么地方可以野营。

平地，平地，还是平地。这个地方真无聊。

终于，迪达拉看见了适合的地方。

"蝎旦那！"

"怎么了，小子？"

"前面五里有个地方。"

"那么走吧。"

迪达拉点点头。两人向前方的庇护处走去。天似乎更冷了，雪花轻轻的飘下。

哇，终于冷得下雪了！

雪花越来越密，两人总算在狂风到来之前抵达了目的地。外面的风很大，卷着雪仿佛要将视野所及之处都变为白色。

迪达拉降落在洞穴外，看着飞落的雪花。他觉得雪很美，将原来无趣的平地变得有趣。

"小子，在生病前快进来！"

"知道啦，嗯！"迪达拉一头钻了进去。

蝎从绯琉琥中出来，细心地对它进行护理。鉴于蝎并不打算告诉他细节，迪达拉坐在洞口看着外面的雪。很快，这个金发小子就完全被雪吸引了。他完全没注意到连蝎何时完成对傀儡的护理正注视着他，脸上流露着难以觉察的好奇。

"你打算就这样过夜吗，小子？"

迪达拉吓了一跳，转过身看着蝎。"嗯…我只是，在等你。"

"我说，变有用点，去找点东西生火，别让这里结冰了。"

"嗯。"

他要营火做什么？很显然蝎不会着凉，洞穴也不太可能结冰…管他呢，还是让旦那开心好了，总比对我发火要好，嗯。

很快，迪达拉设好了营火。可他刚点好火就蹲下来取暖。好像有些凉了…嗯…

"旦那"迪达拉突然抬头，"那个，现在有时间了，可以告诉我…我们要做什么吗？"

蝎从大氅中抽出份卷轴，隔着营火扔给他。"自己看吧，别来烦我。"

迪达拉接住了卷轴，迫不及待地展开阅读。

终于肯告诉我了吗？虽然没解释什么但至少知道任务了。让我看看…嗯…从未听说的村庄啊…等下…什么情况？

迪达拉缓缓地抬起头，用迷惑的眼神望着蝎。

蝎在迪达拉阅读的时候一直盯着他看，说："现在你知道了。"

"可是…那个…我不明白…"

"没必要，你只要把你的那份工作做好就行。"

"但是，我—"

"早点睡吧，迪达拉。你的意见无关紧要。这是任务。"

迪达拉又读了卷轴，以防忽略了什么。

"潜入村子并尽可能收集情报，然后等进一步的指示。"这是，搞，什么？就这样？难怪蝎的心情那么差，他很讨厌等待的。不过，佩恩何时那样玩神秘了？他布置的任务都很具体的。但想想看，晓最近也不大正常—虽说这个组织就没有正常过—所有的事都变得隐秘了…很讨厌啊…

"小子，我说了去睡觉。还有把卷轴还我。"蝎打断了迪达拉的思路。

"知道了知道了。"迪达拉把卷轴卷好，递给蝎。

迪达拉躺下睡觉，但仍在想今天发生的事。

这会不会和那些事有关…不，我想多了吧。佩恩还是佩恩，蝎可能只是嫌我烦，但我并没有招惹他啊…蝎不管做什么事都有原因的，可那样子根本就毫无意义。算了，我还是…先睡吧。

* * *

雪一夜未停，当蝎和迪达拉早上启程时还在飘落。由于积雪，蝎不能用绯琉琥只能在雪地上走，他的心情很差。不过迪达拉却相当开心。

他想让他的搭档和他一起飞，不过同时也在等傀儡自己开口。毕竟，蝎的心情很糟，而一部分原因是因为迪达拉。

蝎不喜欢迪达拉的鸟，估计也不会喜欢飞行。迪达拉觉得他或许可以请求蝎对他和蔼点，不过也可能适得其反让蝎更生气。即使那样，他也可以飞高点远离蝎。

"蝎旦那？"

"什么事，小子？"

开口的那一刻他就后悔了，不过总得把话说完。"想和我一起乘着鸟飞行吗？这样就不用走路了。"

蝎细想了一会儿，"好，别做傻事就行。"

傀儡似乎不想和他年轻的搭档在空中相处，不过迪达拉觉得他只是为雪地跋涉而闹心。

于是，迪达拉降落在他搭档的身旁等他上来，然后再次起飞。

接下来的旅程平淡无奇。迪达拉很想和蝎谈话，不过他的第一次尝试就以失败告终，得到的只是蝎的牢骚—"驾驶好你的鸟"。通常迪达拉不会在意风向，但现在加上了蝎，迪达拉得消耗更多的能量。

天并没有转好，这让迪达拉很担心。的确，他昨天希望下雪，但现在的雪只让飞行更困难。雪花很顽固，不管迪达拉试了几次总会有那么几厘米覆盖在鸟的身上。为了承受雪和蝎的额外重量，他不得不把更多的查克拉消耗在维持粘土鸟的飞行上，可他自己也很累了。不只一次蝎不得不把迪达拉摇醒，以防粘土鸟坠落。

第五次的时候，蝎说："迪达拉，降落。"

"嗯？没事的…"

"不，天还没转好。你已经很累了；至少把我放下去。我可不想坠机。"

"嘁，知道啦…"

坠机的确有可能。已经飞了那么久，休息几分钟也没关系...

比什么都不做要好…

刚降落，迪达拉就从鸟的身上滑了下来，差点摔倒。

好吧，我的确很累了…

帮蝎架帐篷没多久，他就倒在半架好的帐篷中睡着了。

* * *

"小子，来帮我下。"

可是蝎并没有得到搭档的回应。

"小子？…**迪达拉！！**"

仍然没有回应。蝎很想教训下他，却看到他的搭档已经睡着了。

嘁，我就知道他累坏了。臭小子，如果之前不管不顾的话早就坠机了。

蝎把快速帐篷架好，扫出飘落到帐篷中的雪，进去他坐在搭档的旁边。迪达拉动了几下，但并没有醒来。

好吧，这小子还是有点用处的。虽然他很烦人，但是我必须承认在乘鸟比雪地跋涉快点。迪达拉是很烦人，但至少他很听话，几乎蝎说什么他就做什么，虽然偶尔也会花上些时间思考原因。

蝎躺了下来，打算在天亮之前先睡会儿。

* * *

该死的天气，总是给人麻烦….听见没，给我**停下**！！

迪达拉很不爽。他所盼望的下雪时间是在两天前，但这鬼天气就是不转好。他可不觉得这天气只要自己想想就能转变，毕竟天气不会读心。虽说他想下雪的时候的确下了，现在雪也停了，可取而代之的是冰冷的雨。迪达拉恨死这鬼天气了。

也许蝎是对的，他根本就不应该在这种天气飞行，不过他也不想走路。从早上的推迟出发开始，他的搭档就让他烦躁不安。但出发迟不是迪达拉的错，原因是蝎为了让绯琉琥能在雪上行走做了很多改进。结果，出发比预计稍稍迟了点，蝎很不爽。

也许迪达拉想在他等的时候打发时间，但他等得实在不耐烦，否则也不会在离蝎那么近的地方引爆炸弹。蝎只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地方。

不管怎么说，错的都是蝎。如果他不花那么长时间修理，迪达拉完全不用花那么多精力在等待上。而且迪达拉已经为意外引爆道歉过了，蝎用不着那么苛刻。可是蝎似乎什么都没听到，仅仅在迪达拉收拾残局后出发了。

结果是蝎对迪达拉更生气了。因此现状是迪达拉在飞，而蝎在改装过的绯流琥里。迪达拉很想说绯流琥看起来更丑了，但这样的话蝎绝对会狠狠揍他一顿。

迪达拉真心希望这鬼天气能快点停止。冰冷的雨水比雪好不到那里去，滑溜的雨水甚至让他在鸟背上打滑。

"旦那？"

"怎么了，小子？"

"还要花多久才到目的地，嗯？"

"不放聪明点的话可永远也到不了。"

嘁，还在生我的气？真是的…

"拜托，旦那，我不是故意的，我还没想—"

"这就是你的问题。你一向不用脑子！"

一般情况下迪达拉不会那么较真，顶多也是说说蝎的坏话。但他现在浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖，筋疲力尽，他搭档的话更是增加了他的疲惫和烦躁。

"是啊，看来你也不是一直很聪明呵。知道天气不好的话就应该在来这之前就把那具丑傀儡给修理好。"

"闭嘴，小子。"

迪达拉让鸟转了个身倒着飞："有本事让我说啊，嗯。"

绯流琥的金属尾突然扫了过来。迪达拉迅速移动鸟儿躲开了。

"下次你就没那么幸运了。"蝎低吼道。

"是啊，说得好像那堆废铜烂铁能打到我似的。"

他似乎是在对自己说而不是是在对蝎说，但傀儡师已经听到了。迪达拉没注意到，绯流琥的为把再次扫了出去。

啪！

蝎打中了迪达拉的脸。迪达拉失去平衡从鸟背上摔下，脸朝下栽到了刺骨的雪地里。他抬起头，注意到蝎并没有看自己一眼，只是自顾自地向前走。

迪达拉呆呆地坐在地上，举起手触碰着蝎刚刚打他的地方。之前蝎也试着打他，但他从不是真正地去做。这次他是认真的。

"快点，小子。除非你想冻死在这。"

迪达拉从震惊中恢复过来，回道：

"这关你什么事，嗯！"

"不关我什么事。我在意的只是你会不会冻死。"

又一次震惊。蝎的确很冷漠，但他是个称职的搭档。迪达拉是真的刺激到他了。

"可能我会被冻死，但至少可以远离你和你那毫无美感的傀儡，嗯。"

的确，迪达拉此刻想要的只是不再和蝎闹矛盾，快点完成任务。然而蝎一再的欺负让他忍无可忍。

"行啊，那就去死吧。我还不想应对你的臭嘴，哦，还不只一张。"

迪达拉坐在那里，痛苦地无法动弹。蝎的话深深刺痛了他，与之相比脸上火辣辣的疼根本不算什么。他张开嘴想反驳，可突然间察觉到几股查克拉在迅速地在周围聚集。在发现蝎也觉察到了异样时，他赶紧起身。

暗部。

有很多。

在这两个S级叛忍反应过来之前，暗部已经将他们层层包围，战斗是不可避免了。迪达拉还没来得及赶到蝎身边，就又来了些忍者将他们隔开。现在只能孤军奋战了。天气仍没有转好甚至更糟，就连迪达拉的望远镜也只能看见半径十英尺的范围。

迪达拉想通过感知查克拉来判断对方的数量，却悲哀地意识到自己在数量上的绝对弱势。 他不可能打持久战。一个？还好。两个，三个，居然到了五个？行。竟然超过十个…就算是晓的成员也会很吃力。

迪达拉深吸一口气。即使他现在不想用友好的方式和蝎沟通，但他们仍是搭档。不管他愿不愿意，如果想活着突围就要合作。

"旦那，我去引开他们，好吗？然后再一起解决他们…嗯。"

蝎没有回答，但迪达拉也没有时间顾及了。他希望沉默的原因是呼啸的风声和武器的碰撞声将他的声音所覆盖，但总觉得蝎是在无视自己。

判断暗部的行动的方向后，迪达拉扔了几个高等级炸弹。很好，大概三四个暗部赶了过来。迅速解决其他几个忍者，他掉头向着他认为远离蝎的方向飞去。回头一看，又有五个暗部追来了。

他开始引开暗部，可不幸的是能见度越来越低，让迪达拉忽略了地上的情况。鸟似乎撞上了什么物体，迪达拉一下没站稳从鸟背上摔了下来。可下滑并没有停止，可能是遇上了下坡。

该死！

迪达拉一边暗中咒骂道自己倒霉，一边四处摸索着想抓住什么让自己不再下滑。然而他什么也看不清，当他反应到危险已经迟了。一个貌似倒挂着的树枝狠狠地打中了他的头，继而失去意识继续滑了下去。

* * *

臭小子，你就不能闭嘴吗。

蝎为打了那孩子感到愧疚，他并不是有意的，可那小子的话已经触犯的他的底线让他忍无可忍。

真是的，他应该知道不要考验我的耐心。

一般情况下，他并非故意说那些话。

当那些忍者出现的时候，他第一反应是赶回搭档身边。到不是他真想帮迪达拉—蝎还在生气中—而是如果金发小子死了佩恩决不会放过他。而且—就算他不想承认，他还是得帮忙解决几个暗部。

他听见迪对他喊了什么，但他听不清在说什么。他没有马上回答，因为他觉得这小子的话可以等等。

突然，一声巨大的爆炸将暗部冲散了。

哦，那小子有计划？

现在要对付的暗部人数明显减少。蝎两三下解决了就剩下的。他想看看迪达拉的状况，但这鬼天气让他什么也看不清。

蝎决定找下他的搭档。虽说他很讨厌承认这点，但到底是迪达拉的举动让两人解决了暗部。说不定他还会向那小子道歉—只是说不定而已。他现在只想早点告别这鬼天然后继续两人的任务。

"小子？搞定了没？要走了！"

蝎的喊声飘散在风中。他想迪达拉可能没听见于是又喊了一次。

"迪达拉！快点！得出发了！到处乱跑的话会引来暗部的。"

仍旧没有回应。蝎不由得想他的搭档是否还在为之前的是赌气而无视他。

"迪达拉！我说该走了！"

回答蝎的只有呼啸的风声。

"随你怎样吧，别管我了。前面几百米有块可以休息， 先过去了。"

蝎觉得这样应该没问题。那小子可以解决问题并找到蝎。他一直如此。

蝎前向庇护处，等待他同伴的归来和暴风雪的停止。

* * *

当迪达拉醒来时，注意到的第一件是是自己正躺在形似山谷底部的地方，而且雪已经停了。他起身，看着周围的景象，奋力地回忆前夜到底发生了什么。

嗷…我的头…话说我怎么会在这鬼地方？蝎在哪里？哦等下…对了…他昨天打了我，因为我说他的傀儡很丑。本来就是嘛…不过这不是重点。然后和暗部打了一架，嗯…对了，当时是要把他们引开然后逐个击破的…我绝对是绊到什么摔倒了，然后就在这儿了…昨晚真是倒霉啊…蝎应该不会丢下我吧，昨晚惹他发那么大的火…他似乎并不关心我…可他应该不会…不会吧…蝎应该就在附近，如果找到他…

"蝎旦那？"迪达拉叫道。

"你在吗，嗯？"

没有回答。

呃，他很可能还在发火…死心眼的傀儡…

"那个，我知道你还在为昨天的是生气，但请不要无视我好吗？"

迪达拉的心情逐渐跌向低谷。他开始怀疑蝎是不是把他忘了还是因为别的原因。但他还是再喊了一声。

"旦那？拜托…我真的真的对不起！好吗？请你出来吧，嗯。"

…

可恶，他不是气得不行了就是已经离开了…不，我得离开这地方…看看还能不能找到他。

顾不得身体的不适，迪达拉爬出了山谷。他惊讶地发现自己对周围并完全不熟悉。原本的平地树木所覆盖，变得起伏。

该死，昨晚跑得太远了…根本看不清路啊…想起来那山坡还真陡啊…我怎么知道到头了？烦死了…真是太好了！

迪达拉坐下来，思考着要干什么。他得找到蝎，可他却不知从何处开始，而且更不知道蝎会在哪里等他。

他很可能恨我；或者说他早就恨我了…他绝对是不管我把我丢下了…可还是得找到他，还是有任务要完成…昨晚真的对不起他…

迪达拉正在想对策，突然间感觉到很多查克拉向他这里靠近。等他意识到发生了什么之后，只是十二个暗部已经将他包围了。

哦，好极了。是和昨晚被干掉的暗部是一起的吗？来吧，看来逃不掉了…得再战一场了，嗯…

* * *

天亮了，还是没有金发小子的影子。蝎开始生气了，甚至有点担心。他觉得迪达拉应该不会话那么就找他。蝎不停地告诉自己那小子只是被困在了什么地方，等待暴风雪的平息，然后再找他。可风暴早就停了，仍然没有那爆破专家的身影。

他只是在闹脾气而已。臭小子。现在还是看能不能找到他吧…任务得有些进展了。

当蝎离开庇护处的时候，他看见了昨晚战斗所留下的痕迹，却看不见到处他的搭档。蝎不知道迪达拉是不是到了别处。雪上虽有些痕迹，但已在暴风雪的影响下变得模糊不清。这样是找不到那小子的。

"迪达拉你给我出来！我们得去完成任务！"

蝎的呼喊没有收到答复。他又试了几次可还是同样的结果—沉默。虽然没表现出来，可蝎真的开始担心了。迪达拉想闭嘴的时候的确会闭嘴，但安静那么长时间显然不符合他的性格。就算蝎在旁边，就算蝎还在生气，他至少也会反驳气气蝎。可现在，只有沉默…这不对劲。

他在想那小子会到哪儿去。肯定不会太远…可能吗？昨晚暴风雪的猛烈程度足以让那孩子在战斗中迷失方向。但是，他会飞多远，又在哪里？

"迪达拉，如果听见我就赶紧现身！我讨厌等人。"

叹了口气，蝎告诉自己金发小子躲在可听范围之外的地方，只有蝎进入范围他就会出来。

怀着这样的想法，傀儡师出发去寻找他的金发同伴。可是他隐隐感到迪达拉不在这里另有其因。蝎只能希望一切安好。


	2. 游荡

迪达拉很快发现那些暗部的确是昨晚那些的同伴，或至少是同个村子的，因为这些人用仇视的眼神盯着他。另一种可能是这群暗部天生好战，心中充斥着对晓的愤懑。可换个角度说，迪达拉也觉得，也只有雨忍的傻瓜才会喜欢晓这种组织。

不管是什么原因，那些暗部比昨天的更难对付多了。当然咯，人数上的优势加上充分的休息让他们达到了最佳状态，而迪达拉还没完全从昨晚的战斗中和摔下山谷的酸痛中恢复。

尽管原因不明，可迪达拉成功抵抗了一会儿。可他逐渐体力不支。开始的二十分钟还能坚持，解决了大多数暗部，仍有超过六名暗部将他包围。他知道自己不狠点是无法搞定剩下的。由于暗部已形成了包围圈，试图逃跑也很冒险，虽然他身手敏捷，可是疲惫的身躯是无法快速移动的。况且暗部不仅速度不慢，还有在数量上的优势。不管怎样，他必须尽快解决问题。时间不多了。

权衡了下对策，迪达拉决定逃跑应该是最明智的选择。逃跑不是他一贯的作风，但想到战斗就要可能会采用更棘手的对策，他觉得最好还是冒险。现在，如何脱困成了问题。

剩下的六名暗部从各个方向堵住了迪达拉的去路。无论他向哪里懂，都会有暗部拦着。看上去他似乎无路可逃。突然他有了主意。

迅速躲开冲着他腹部的一踢，迪达拉将手揣进粘土袋里。

该死…粘土快用完了…突围之后一定要找个地方多做点起爆粘土…

快速地用剩下的粘土做了些炸弹，迪达拉冲向他面前的暗部，在几乎压倒对方时向右急转加速，几乎是贴着暗部擦了过去。他随即向身后扔了几个炸弹，希望为自己争取点时间来脱身。

后面似乎没了动静，迪达拉觉得要减速回头查看先战况。这个举动在下一秒就被证明是错误的。暗部借此机会清楚地看到迪达拉逃跑的方向，接着那个方向遭到各种武器的狂轰滥炸。

可恶。

虽说至少有三个暗部已被迪达拉搞定，只剩一个在追他，可不幸的是他几乎没时间躲开冲向自己的武器。

他转身尽快避开那些武器，然而一阵剧痛让他意识到自己受伤了：两只手里剑嵌入了右臂，另外一支苦无插入他的侧肋。他没有停下拔出它们—根本没时间。暗部已追了上来，他必须尽快脱身。几种摆脱暗部尾巴的方法开始在他脑中浮现。

粘土快用完了，不能再用炸弹了，现在一对一也不一定能打败他。就算可以，谁知道他的同伴还会不会有增援？那样我就惨了。

几只苦无飕飕擦过迪达拉的头。

呃…怎么办呢…

忽然，暗部停止了追击，但这次迪达拉没有停下或减缓脚步查看身后的情况。他继续跑了十五分钟才敢放下心朝后看。没有人，有没有查克拉的感应，他终于如释重负吐出一口气，停下休息。

总算停了！肯定是认为我不值得追捕，或者是有多叫些暗部来找我…呃…该死…

迪达拉捂住伤口，这才想起武器还插在身上。

呃，看来得照顾下它们了，嗯…

背靠着树跌坐下来，迪达拉小心地将武器从伤口处拔出，脱下大氅以检查伤势。晓袍的厚度虽足以防止武器过深地刺入皮肤，但在伤口还是在寒风的侵袭下刺痛着皮肤。迪达拉撕下袖子的一端包扎在伤处，然后重新套上晓袍，依靠在树上叹息着。

好吧，我想接下来是找到东西做起爆粘土…以防再碰上暗部或别的追捕。然后可以去找蝎了。

确认没问题后，迪达拉起身去寻找有没有溪流可以让他多做点粘土。

* * *

蝎觉得找那黄毛小子找得快好几年了，不过还是没有迹象表明他在哪儿或者往哪儿去了。蝎怀疑他搭档到底能跑多远。起初他认为不会太远，不过问题是，迪达拉的速度可以很快，如果撞上风暴很可能然后迷失方向。不，他确定那小子不会偏离那么远。

不过如果他…那臭小子…我开始为昨晚的事后悔了…

内心深处，蝎抽了自己一耳光。臭小子就不能聪明点待在附近吗。还有，他倒不是真的在意。他找迪达拉只是为了完成任务，若单独回去佩恩肯定会大发雷霆。至少，他是这样对自己说的。

现在，蝎不大确定他应该做什么。他完全不知道金发小子找那个方向去了，盲目地绕圈子是在做无用功。

或许应该回之前战斗的地方…也许他之前忽略了什么。

傀儡师低吼了几声，转身返回与他同伴对战暗部的地方。

刚站定蝎就开始检查此区域，以防忽略了什么线索，可除了看见几具暗部的尸体之外他一无所获。蝎检查了下它们，发现还有一人还活着，但气若游丝。蝎正准备离开去搜寻同伴，脑海里却突然闪现个点子。他蹲在那暗部旁，问道：

"喂，暗部，知道那金发的晓成员去哪儿了吗？"

暗部含糊地咕哝了几句，无法分辨出他发出的音节。蝎深吸口气，抓住暗部的脖子质问："我可没什么耐心。你到底知不知道？"

"…唔…峭壁…"暗部咳嗽着，指了指蝎的身后，然后就倒下了。蝎知道他不可能再打听到什么消息了。

赤砂蝎站起身，视线转向暗部所指的地方。他没看见峭壁—不过想想迪达拉快的时候还真快。蝎猜测他的搭档成功吸引了暗部的注意后引开了他们，然后就在风暴中迷失了方向。这并没有解释迪达拉为什么还没回来，不过也可能是这里距山崖的距离比想象的要远。也许迪达拉解决暗部之后决定找个地方待着，静待暴风雪的平息，而现在在返程途中。

也许他受伤了…或被抓了…或者…死了…

蝎从未如此在意过那金发小子，但出于一些原因，这样的想法不由得让他担忧，他自己倒不想承认这点。他告诫自己那样的想法很蠢。那孩子很聪明，就算有时—或经常—行为举止像个笨蛋，但还没傻到去送死。可就算这样想着，蝎还是加快了脚步。

大概一刻钟后蝎找到了暗部所说的峭壁。严格说这不是峭壁，反倒像是巨大的斜坡。但在如此平坦的地方住久了，是个人的怎么也会把这样的斜坡当成峭壁。就是这了，蝎向下看去。

粗略地看一眼，峭壁似乎变成了斜坡，可仔细一看的确更像断崖。落差很大，断崖上的树阻碍了蝎的视线，让他无法看清底部。

"迪达拉！你在下面吗？"

没有回答。

"迪达拉？**迪达拉！**"

还是没有回应。蝎叹了口气。没回答并不表示什么。那小子可能晕倒在了谷底什么的。抬起头，让视线穿过宽阔的峡谷，蝎看见了另一端的森林。他思考着下一步。迪达拉可能摔了下去然后跑到了对面的森林里，不过摔下去也只是有可能。

蝎觉得先在谷底搜查一番，然后再去另一边看有没有迪达拉经过的痕迹。这不算个计划，但除此之外也做不了什么。于是，他小心翼翼地走下峭壁，希望能找到有用的线索。

* * *

迪达拉好不容易找到条溪流，终于可以制造粘土了。材质并不理想，溪底几近冰封，他花了很多时间总算弄出了点。

总比没有好，至少可以做炸弹和武器了。在冷水里泡了那么久，他的手都冻僵了。天开始下雨了，冰冷的雨，几乎是在下冰。

迪达拉想立刻出发去找蝎，可他已经疲惫不堪，酸痛，寒冷，饥饿，浑身湿透，早已超出身体可承受的范围。他知道此刻下水很不明智，但他急需粘土。又下雨了，就算不下水也好不到哪里。虽然哪样都会被弄湿，但仍然很不爽。

迪达拉起身去找地方休息会儿，然后想接下来的行动，但他还没找到那种地方，于是继续走着想看看有什么发现。与此同时他在想蝎在做什么。他在意我失踪了吗？他还在生气吗？他有没有在找我？

他可能还在记恨我…会找我吗？他或许会…但可能只是为了完成任务…我回不去佩恩的话也会对蝎发火。所以他也许并不关心我，或者还没找到我…但我还没走多远…是吧？现在想好像挺远的。我完全不记得有这森林，那我究竟跑了多远？

一阵强风吹过，将雨点打落到迪达拉脸上。迪达拉觉得更冷了，颤抖着裹紧了晓跑来取暖。因为没有热源，他的手还是很湿很冷。终于，他看见了一小块可栖息的地方。虽然开阔难以取暖，但至少能挡雨。可他仍需找个地方坐下思考，但很可能找不到更舒适的地方了。

于是他在那块地方休息了下来。雨是遮住了，但风还是呼啸着。他很想生个火取暖，哪怕是一会儿或一小团驱走些寒冷也行。不过这不仅不切实际而且危险。雨下得很大，生火不太现实，就算成功也不行。暗部还在周围，迪达拉确定他们没有离开。

于是，迪达拉裹紧晓袍依靠在树干上，思考着如何找到蝎。但他又累又冷，十分悲惨，此刻完全没有想法。另外，之前撞到头的地方又开始疼了，迪达拉感到一阵眩晕。呻吟着，他低下头闭上了眼睛。

真是太好了。我被困在没有能量补充、谁都不知道的地方，不知道去哪里找我那笨蛋搭档。而且很累，很湿…我好想睡觉…嗯！不可以，精神集中点迪达拉！哦，记得好像有好几亿暗部在追我？嗯，不妙啊。他们可能都想追杀我，或者折磨，或者抓捕，要么先抓再折磨接着死刑。这样想总是很欢乐，嗯。

…好…累…

啊！不可以睡着！如果暗部来了我就死定了！我还没想到如何回到蝎那里，嗯…可是…我觉得…好困…

嗯，不可以…睡着…拜托，蝎…你在…哪里…

迪达拉的大脑一片空白，陷入了沉睡中。

总算到了峭壁底部，可蝎还是没看见他的同伴。一路下来，他倒是觉得有什么东西砸了下来，折断或碾碎了沿途的树。他确信这不是风暴所致，而这迹象也让搜寻有了少许进展。

太倒霉了！除了怕麻烦之外，蝎并不特别讨厌暴风雪。他是具傀儡，所以几乎不会感到冷。不过现在，风暴意味着他可能找到的那小子的踪迹或线索都会被掩盖或抹去。

他完全找不到迪达拉的踪迹。光是到峭壁下就已经花了甚至不只一个小时，可仍一无所获。长时间的搜寻几乎要让他呼喊那小子出来，可这根本没用。他的同伴不在这里。是时候去另一边看看那孩子在不在了。希望那里不会是个死胡同，还有，希望雨可以停下。

* * *

迪达拉呻吟着醒了过来。他记不得自己睡了多久，也不记得睡着过。他打了个寒颤，站了起来。

呃…让我想想…要做什么…直接去找蝎好了。这里没什么庇护所，暗部也潜伏在四周，留在这里没有任何好处。蝎应该不远了…希望如此。现在去哪…我根本不认识这鬼地方…应该先回之前经过的地方…但我还是不确定路线啊。我想最好还是先四处走走看能不能找到蝎或庇护所吧；先找到哪个都行。等着可恶的风暴过去后在做只鸟从空中搜寻吧。这样应该没问题，嗯。

决定之后迪达拉环视四周，想给自己找个更好的落脚处。他真心希望雨能停下来，希望认为暗部此时搜捕晓不适时宜。看着视野范围内没有可休息的地方，迪达拉忍不住发牢骚。他知道如果要找到什么的话就必须走很长时间。

迪达拉渐渐觉得自己不会找到任何线索，至少在这场暴雨中不会。他不知道自己究竟走了几小时，因为他的时间感早已被风暴给搅乱了。好不容易他找到了块由堆倒下的树所组成的类似披屋的地方，虽不算理想，但至少好过之前待的地方。

在进去之前，迪达拉停下看着树林深处。他没有在外面待太久，猛烈的风让他只不住地发抖，似乎在催他赶紧进入披屋。现在他的状况绝对算得上悲惨：全身又湿又冷，还在咳嗽。

*咳咳*

在这休息一会儿就好…希望死暗部们不要过来，还有这该死的暴风雨给我快停吧。

*咳咳*

呃，我**讨厌**这鬼地方。该死的佩恩给布置我们这该死的任务，该死的蝎自私的要死，该死的暗部在极其不方便的时候偷袭，还有该死的天气！讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌，我**讨厌**死这地方了！嗯…

*咳咳*

最好别生病了…可恶…

迪达拉一边对现状发着牢骚，一边在周围扔了大约十几个小炸弹。万一哪个不幸的暗部正好一脚踩到，在不及反应的时间内他就会被炸到天上去。然后他躺下休息，祈祷不会真的有暗部经过，并且在他醒来时天气可以转好。

…

咔嚓！

迪达拉一下子被惊醒了。他四处寻找噪音的来源，只见面前一颗大树在距他不到3米的地方倒下了，应该是被愈加剧烈的风吹的。对着鬼天气和脆弱的树叽叽歪歪几句之后，他又倒下了，突然间他瞪大了眼睛。

该死，不要现在啊。

不管自身的眩晕和恶心，迪达拉安静而又敏捷地收起之前设下的炸弹陷阱。他感觉到至少九股查克拉冒了出来，暗部就在附近。至于他们知不知道他在这则完全是另一件事。

迪达拉隐藏起查克拉，尽可能不发出声响地躲到了一旁的树后面。这样更利于防御，就算被迫进入战斗也能更好地脱身。暗部还没有隐藏气息，迪达拉想他可能还没被追踪忍者发现。即使如此，他仍一动不动，等待暗部完全离开。

终于，暗部们进入了他的视野。迪达拉静候他们继续搜寻赶紧离开，但他们全停下了脚步，离他的藏身之处仅几米之遥。迪达拉甚至可以听见一名忍者轻微的呼吸声，他发誓如果自己向右挪一点的话可以碰到那名忍者的肩头。

年轻的晓成员定格了自己，一动也不敢动，呼吸几乎也停止了。他清楚自己不可能对付所有的暗部并逃脱的，尤其在现在的状态下。但他也不敢试着逃跑，因为暗部很可能会听见他的动静并追上来。他唯一的选择就是隐藏查克拉静观其变，祈祷暗部赶紧离开。

不幸的是暗部似乎不打算离去。其中一人—迪达拉猜那是队长—做了停下的手势。那忍者叫了另一人过来，细声说了什么，另一人在停队长讲话时只是点了点头。

现在迪达拉的内心焦虑不已。身体又开始打颤了，眩晕势不可挡地来袭，他不知道自己能撑多久。喉咙痒痒的，迪达拉强忍着不要咳出来，可他几乎窒息。最后，他终于受不了了，用手捂住嘴咳了出来。

糟了！

暗部们停止了交谈，四处张望着。队长对其他人说了什么，其他人则点头回应，离迪达拉最近的则转身看了看树后。惊慌占据了他的内心，迪达拉集中全部的力量跳上了树，希望没有发出什么声响。那位暗部四处瞧瞧没发现什么，转身对追踪小组摇摇头低声说了什么。迪达拉没有听清。

迪达拉安静地松了一口气。也许松得太早了，因为在他松口气的同时他也放松了自己的在冰封树枝上的立足点，结果脚下一滑，摔下了几截树枝的高度才恢复平衡，紧闭着呼吸。所有的暗部都抬起了头看着他，猛得意识到自己看到了什么

迪达拉没给对方任何时间，立刻冲出去在树间穿梭，希望暗部所剩的体力不足以支持对他的追捕。可他没那么好运。他马上就意识到至少有四人紧跟其后，于是快速思考着怎样甩掉他们。

迪达拉伸手揣进粘土袋，飞速制造了飞行炸弹，尽管筋疲力尽还是做了几个C2级别的向暗部扔去。正常情况下，他不会直接扔要高级别炸弹，着不仅会大量消耗查克拉而且也需要更多时间。可现在顾不得那么多了，就算不确定查克拉是否充足，至少也得试试一次性解决问题而不是花时间兜圈子。

起作用了，怎么也坚持了一会儿。四条尾巴成功甩掉，但原本没有追他的另外五位忍者注意到了同伙的情况，进入了追击的行列。

死暗部…我可没精力和你们耗…

他又制造了点C2级别的炸弹向后扔去，希望能够了结暗部。可惜这次没有。虽然甩掉了三个，只剩两个在追，但两个暗部还是太多了。他又试了一次扔了几个炸弹，但这次追踪者却预料到了他的行动，其中一人不知用了什么树把炸弹弹了回去。迪达拉迅速躲开自己的炸弹，同时扫了一眼周围，试图换种方式摆脱暗部。

他看见几码外有棵歪着生长的大树，顿时有了主意。迪达拉灵敏地从树下穿过，仔细地布下几枚蜘蛛炸弹。几乎是在暗部经过树的正下方的同一秒，他引爆了炸弹。树倒下了，同时落下的还有大量的雪和冰。

好了，如果他们没死或受伤的话，至少有个路障可以牵制他们一会儿。

看到暗部已不再追他，迪达拉感到很满意，减缓了步伐，以便思考接下来的事。他想自己应该尽可能远离这儿从而远离一门心思抓捕或追杀他的笨蛋暗部；但是他累坏了。迪达拉觉得自己应该到地面上去而不是在树上穿梭，可此时他正好踏上一截结冰的树枝。滑溜的冰让他失去了平衡，迪达拉向地面掉下去。

呃，该死的树。反正我要到地面上去，先…**啊！**

当迪达拉试着站起来时，剧痛从他的左脚踝刺穿传至大腿。他将自己的重心挪到右脚，自己斜靠在树上。他慢慢地把重心向左移，增加左腿的承重，但强烈的刺痛让他叫出了声。

他喘息着，背靠着树滑下跌坐在地上。迪达拉向前倾检查自己的状况，从不同的地方给左脚施加压力。立刻，像是有人在用无数苦无刺他一样，疼痛再次从脚踝迅速传到大腿，他向后仰去，咬紧了牙关。

可-可恶…好像骨折了…坏了，太糟了。

*咳咳*

我该怎么办？该死的冰…我不可能再跑得很快很远了…如果暗部回来怎么办？做只鸟倒是可以，但现在应该节省使用查克拉…况且还在下雨。

*咳咳*

坦诚地说，迪达拉不知道该干什么。腿上的同意味着他在短时间内到不了任何地方，但他清楚自己不得不离开开阔地…万一暗部来了就惨了。迪达拉想四周看了看，发现了不远处有个小山洞，于是决定先到那里再说。这个问题解决了，他奋力站起来，表情因疼痛扭曲着，一瘸一拐缓缓向山洞走去。每次左脚着地，即使分担了一点点重量，剧痛立刻袭上左腿。他竭尽了全力才让自己不叫出声或倒下。

好不容易，对他来说似乎过了好几年，迪达拉进入了山洞瘫了下来。他甚至没有力气支撑自己坐起来，不过他也没有试。他只是静静地躺在那里，整理着脑中的思绪，直到最后被拖入了黑暗之中。

* * *

由于山谷冰冷陡峭，肆虐的风暴只加剧了攀登的不宜，仅仅是到峭壁的另一端就耗费了蝎好长时间。总算，漫长的几小时后，蝎终于到了。此时黑暗已缓缓降临，蝎低沉地想他今天不大可能找到金发小子了。

在另一端的景象让蝎瞪大了眼睛。好大一片森林，从峭壁的对面看真想象不出会有这地方。但事实如此。

该死，迪达拉可能在里面的任何地方。我怎么知道如何找到他，或者知道他是往这走的？

在树林外围走了一会儿，蝎看见了战斗的迹象。他立刻触电般地想到自己的金发同伴，却一边安慰自己说着可能是任何战斗留下的。可迪达拉参与了这场战斗的想法始终挥之不去。他不能确定；迪达拉向来不会留下自己的痕迹，但蝎就是这样感觉的。

"迪达拉！你在吗？能听见我吗？"

蝎的声音消散在风中。

尽管知道他可能得不到回复，但不表示蝎不会去尝试。当天色渐晚，夕阳西落时，蝎谈了口气，得找个地方过夜以便继续第二天的搜寻。晚上看不清，他继续找迪达拉也是无用。环顾四周，蝎找了最近的一棵树安定下来。他不需要什么庇护所，只需避开敌方视线就行。蝎一边抱怨着事情竟发展至如地步，一边进入绯琉琥内休息，等待第二天的到来。


	3. 追寻

Note: 各位读者戳进来吧！

* * *

迪达拉醒来意识到的第一件事是他的左脚一跳一跳的疼极了，似乎昨晚严重多了。他不知到大腿上的痛是因为骨折还是被脚踝的伤所牵动着，总之感觉都差不多。雨还是未停，他还没干透，依然瑟瑟发抖。实际上，雨点似乎转变成了小冰珠，砸在身上冻得发疼。

因为疼痛，迪达拉畏缩成一团剧烈地咳嗽着。他好不容易坐了起来，盯着眼前冰封的景象。森林在一夜之间完全改变了模样，迪达拉一点也认不出来。雪和冰将万物覆盖，他完全分辨不出它们的本体是什么。

该死…现在…

迪达拉真的不知道该做什么。以他现在的状况，即使他想也不可能走太远，就算能他也该不知道去哪里。迪达拉完全迷失了方向。他不知道来时的路，更不知道哪条路能引导他回去。

*咳咳*

呃…我现在应该做什么…蝎到底上哪里去了…

哦…好吧，思考，迪达拉，思考。我不应该待在这儿…但能上哪儿去？

*咳咳*

我需要

*咳咳*

找到

*咳咳*

蝎…

*咳咳*

呃…我怎么了？见鬼，到底怎样才能里开这鬼地方？

*咳咳*

再这样下去我不出五里地就会被冻死！

*咳咳*

嗯…

强忍着刺痛，迪达拉极力试着站起来，可他的左腿无法支持身体的重量。他虚弱地跌坐了下来，痛苦地喘息着。

该、该死…我居然连站都站不起来了…嗯…那是什么…

抬起头，迪达拉看见白皑皑的雪地上有什么东西在动，与此同时他感到几股查克拉正在朝他的方向移动。

可恶！我这样根本打不过他们！怎么办…蝎…求求你…快点来…

* * *

醒来时雨还是没停，蝎忍不住对鬼天气牢骚了几句，再次踏上寻找同伴的路途。他真的不想进入森林，周围的景象十分相似，连自己的方位都难以掌握。还有暴风雪的阻挠，方向感会很容易迷失。

尽管如此，蝎还是踏了进去，希望之前遇上的麻烦能有所值。当然，如他所料，进入森林后他找不到那金发的爆破专家的痕迹，就算有也被暴风雪消灭得一干二净。蝎怀疑迪达拉有没有从向这里走，他可不想在死胡同里浪费时间。不过蝎自己没找到什么线索，之前暗部都说了迪达拉朝着个方向跑了，就暂且假设他在这里吧。

"迪达拉！小子，听见就给我回答！"

蝎像前几夜那样大喊道，而结果也像前几次那样，没有迪达拉的回答。蝎叹了口气，继续前进，睁大了眼睛以寻找任何迹象。

蝎虽然不愿承认，但感到自己内心对同伴的焦虑只增不减。他知道迪达拉很聪明，可以照顾自己—当然可以了，他不应该没事嘛。这正是蝎所担心的。晓以两人一组而行动是有原因的：如果有一人受伤或者生病另一人可以照顾对方，除非搭档被分开了。

不管他们尽在咫尺还是在远在天边，不管他们有没有负伤，不管他们能不能照顾自己。尤其是在搭档被分开还不知对方在那里的时候。是的，蝎知道迪达拉能够应付突发事件，但他目前只知道他被暗部们追捕，还不只是一两个。

就在那时，蝎感应到了查克拉。

呵，说曹操曹操到。

蝎倒不想在此拖时间，不过想到有可能从追击暗部那里打听到消息，他跳出了绯琉琥，将其收起，隐藏起查克拉躲到灌木后面进行窃听。现在，有两组暗部从不同的方向赶了过来。蝎凝神注意着他们的举动。

"队长。"

一名面戴狼面具的暗部向前走了一步。

"另一组传来了消息，他们已经清理完路障继续前行了。"

"坏消息呢？"被称为"队长"的暗部问道。

"以现在的天气情况，赶上那组至少还要花一天半才能追上。还有，不快点的话就无法完成任务了，我们快到邻国边界了。"

"你派了多少人？"

"十个。"

"那不应该够了吗？"

"之前和你说了，他击败了本组的九个人并逃脱了。"

"你的报告上也说了他负伤了。"

"对。可他还是逃了。我觉得我们的对手比原先想的要更可怕。"

"的确。行，赶紧行动，不能让晓逃了。"

"喂，站住，我刚刚听到你们提及了'晓'？"

蝎等够了。"耐心"从来就不是蝎所具备的美德，而他已经将全部花在了听暗部说话上；虽然也没多久就是了。

其实当蝎听见他们谈论晓的时候相当高兴，因为那很可能是迪达拉。毕竟他觉得不会有其他人被派到那么远的地方执行任务。然而，他不希望暗部与他们的同伴回合。如果暗部说的话属实，那么就意味着迪达拉现在不得不孤军奋战。暗部也提到他受伤了，虽然蝎不知道他的伤势如何，但似乎不会太好。

"那么，"蝎又开口了，"告诉我他在哪儿，我可以考虑手下留情。"

"晓！"

蝎看到一名暗部对另一位站着的小声说了几句，而另一位则惊恐地站在那里。

一名暗部似乎晓说些什么，但队长立即制止了他。

"你凭什么以为我们会告诉你，晓的败类？"

好吧，我试过了。

"既然你这么想…"蝎飞速地抽出了傀儡卷轴。

在暗部反应之前，蝎就解决了其中的三个，而第四个则被包围着。

"看吧，你的同伴已经中毒了，如果不救助的话就会死。我现在可是有优势的。那么我再给你次机会，告诉我那金发的晓成员在哪儿就放了你。"

蝎能够感觉到这名暗部所流露出的恐惧。

他侧着头望了眼他的同伙，有将视线转向了蝎，还是开口了："北边！一直往北走！过了路障的话再向西走！侦查部队说上次看到他在山洞之类的地方！"

"嗯。多远？"

"我-我不知道！五六十里；反正很远！"

"很好。"蝎用傀儡抓住暗部向其他人的方向扔去，"滚吧。下次就不会那么仁慈了。"

暗部赶紧点头，手忙脚乱地带着同伴逃开了。与此同时，蝎朝着暗部所说的方向赶去。

要坚持住迪达拉…我来了…

* * *

迪达拉尽可能集中力量站起来，冲出了山洞；体内的肾上腺素在刺激他的步伐的同时也减缓了伤痛。可还是不行，暗部紧随其后，他竭尽全力全无法再让自己的速度快上一分。迪达拉清楚自己已经没有多少力气或查克拉来对付暗部了，逃跑才是最佳选择。

最终，他的面前出现了面巨大的雪墙，无路可逃了。惊慌占据了他的内心，但他强忍住不表现出来，转过身面对他的追捕者。十个暗部把他团团包围，而他自己气喘吁吁，查克拉所剩无几，浑身湿透，忍受着寒冷和疼痛的煎熬。总之，这场战斗他输定了。

迪达拉以最快的速度抓出粘土制造炸弹，一个接一个向周围的敌人乱扔一气。这让暗部暂时后退了一小会儿。迪达拉知道自己少得可怜的查克拉就要耗尽了。突然，胸口像是被什么东西撞了一般地疼，他跪在了地上，不住地咳嗽。

"没用的。"

一位暗部说道。

"你知道自己对付不了我们，为什么还在做垂死挣扎？"

迪达拉没有回答，咳得更厉害了。血从指间渗了出来。

啊-啊…

*咳咳*

他-他们没错

*咳咳*

我要

*咳咳*

怎么

*咳咳*

办？

*咳咳咳咳*

终于，好不容易止住了咳嗽，迪达拉用沙哑的声音说："或许不行，但至少可以拉你下水。"

"嘁，你连站都都站不起来了，真是可悲啊。除非会飞之外别无他法。那么，受死吧，晓。"暗部谩骂道。

迪达拉笑了笑，那暗部正好给了他主意。

希望剩下的查克拉够用…

"飞？是吗…"

迪达拉取出一只小鸟的雕塑，快速将它变大一供自己飞行。集中他所有的查克拉迪达拉条上了鸟背，迅速起飞，留下一群吃惊的暗部。

呃…太消耗能量了…他们还在追吗？

迪达拉回头向下看， 看见暗部的确还在地面上追，应该是估计他不会飞太远。迪达拉摇摇头，催促着鸟儿快点飞，希望能飞得远的让暗部再也追不到，但他不确定这行不行。他知道自己倒下只是时间问题了，除非奇迹发生，否则他的命运就是定局了。

对迪达拉来说他似乎飞了好几个小时，可实际上只有大概45分钟。他意识到得赶紧降落，不然鸟儿就要坠毁了。他又向后看了眼，发现虽然相隔距离很长，但暗部还跟着他。迪达拉边着陆边思考，在暗部到达前他最多有十分钟考虑对策，但总比什么都没有强。

当脚刚碰到地面的时候，刺痛就迫使他缩了回去。迪达拉扫视了周围。这是块开阔地，边缘出零零散散地长着几棵树。他必须把麻烦解决。迪达拉将查克拉集中在受伤的腿上，强行让自己站起来，迅速做了一些微型炸弹藏在树后以便需要时引爆。接着，暗部赶了上来。

只剩下了六人，看来迪达拉甩掉了一些。可虽然其中几人选择放弃，他现在对付一两个人就已经很麻烦了。

"哼，小鬼，看来你无处可逃了啊。干嘛不放松点趁早屈服于命运？我们保证会很快的。"

"嘁，说的跟真的似的！还没完呢，嗯！"

"随你吧！"

战斗又打响了。各种武器朝着迪达拉的方向飞去。迪达拉注意到暗部们会使用不同的术，但谢天谢地，似乎没人的属性是雷，否则他甚至在战斗看是前就会被打败。

他将两名暗部引到藏有炸弹的树丛中，并解决了他们。可是其他暗部发现了这个陷阱，这个计划立即就失效了。这群暗部貌似是近距离作战者，对迪达拉这种远距离的来说在好不过了。

朝剩下的四个暗部扔了尽可能多的炸弹，迪达拉后退几步以更好地掌握局势。他在用C2，从一开始就在准备用C3炸弹。着很可能会榨干他所剩无几的查克拉，但如果使用得当就能摆脱所有的暗部。

在混乱和烟雾中，迪达拉跳上附近的一棵树，制造了一个C3级炸弹。

希望有用…

他把炸弹想暗部的方向扔去。炸弹炸开，强大的气浪将迪达拉自己都震飞了一些。当厌恶散尽是，他没有感应到附近有查克拉存在。

起作用了吗？

突然，有什么东西狠狠地撞上了自己的侧肋，后背撞上了坚硬的树干。他不住地喘息着，挣扎着支撑着身体站起来，死死盯着刚刚踢他的暗部。

"以为把我们都干掉了吗？哼，我承认刚刚那招很精彩，但你没注意到我不在爆炸范围内呢。现在，抓住你了！"

"你凭什么这么确定？"

迪达拉的呼吸急促。

"我还剩下一点，嗯。"

"别骗自己了，小鬼。你我都知道你已耗尽了查克拉。现在死吧！"

暗部朝迪达拉扔了一堆苦无。迪达拉躲开了大多数，但还是有一只擦过他的头，打掉了他的护额，将原先的伤口撕开流出了更多的血。

暗部跃向迪达拉伸手抓他，但他只抓住了迪达拉破烂的晓袍。好不容易有了机会，迪达拉不顾寒冷和疼痛，转身就以最快的速度跑了起来。暗部厌恶地丢下晓袍，开始追迪达拉，但在那孩子抵达之前进入的开阔地的另一边时停了下来。

"怎么了？不追我了？不是要追杀我的吗，嗯？"他边咳边问道。

"嘁，反正你也快死了。"暗部只丢下这句话就掉头走人了。

迪达拉看着暗部离开庆幸着终于甩掉他们了。可仍旧，他还是跑开了。他不相信暗部会就这样放了他而不会再回来，况且他也不知道暗部一开始为什么停止追捕。他只知道要尽快离开这里，越快越好。

然而，他的身体就是不配合。他好不容易坚持了大概半个小时，以速现状来说已经很快的速度跑着，然而，刺痛再次侵袭，肾上腺素的作用也逐渐降低。迪达拉半跑半走、一瘸一拐地又撑了半个小时，终于倒下了，再也无法在向前挪动一步了。

他又开始咳嗽了，胸口疼得紧绷，鲜红的血溅在了松软的白雪上。

呃…该死…我…坚持…不住了…嗯…

远远地他似乎看见了什么，可是视线已经模糊，在思考那可能是什么之前就变得漆黑一片。他的感官无法抗拒地听从了黑暗的召唤。

* * *

蝎忍不住要发飙了。他跑了一整天的路还是没看见那个所谓的"路障"，连类似的东西动没有。之前那忍者说了要花点时间，但这也他长了吧。要说蝎最讨厌的就是等待了，他一向没有耐心。

另一件事是还在下雨。这对蝎本身没什么影响，但这冰冷的雨严重影响了他的行程，再加上绯琉琥总是在冰上打滑，他不得不自己走路。蝎强烈提醒自己记得给绯琉琥加防滑装置。现在他讨厌的事又多了一件，那就是被困在路上。

其实蝎并不讨厌走路，但他讨厌不穿绯琉琥走路。他喜欢一扫巨大的金属尾巴就把敌人干掉的感觉，但如果不用傀儡他做不到那一点。蝎倒不是没有绯琉琥就无法战斗，只是他不喜欢而已。

蝎发现自己又想到了那缕金色。他在想那些暗部有没有找到他，他在做什么，他还好吗…

呃，不是关心他。他要是受伤了会很麻烦。就这样。

就算这样，蝎还是不住地担忧。他不知道那小子面对十个暗部会做出什么事。就算是蝎，在不清楚对方实力的时候也无法单独对付那么多。

叹了口气，看着夜晚逐渐降临，他加快了脚步。蝎想尽可能多走点路，他实在不想在等待漫长的黑夜过去才继续行程。他希望自己离迪达拉越来越近了，毕竟他们还得将来时的路再跑一遍才能回去完成任务。

任务。蝎几乎快忘了。他们这样算不算已经失败了呢？毕竟任务给他的感觉是要去见什么人，蝎他们应该在两天前就到了。

傻小子居然跑丢了。希望此后还能完成任务。但如果失败了…对不起的就是他了。

蝎不是想完全怪罪于迪达拉，毕竟他们遭到袭击时的天气太糟糕了。可仍旧，他还是为此情况生气和烦心，居然跑了那么远找他的搭档。之前和迪达拉的争吵仍在脑袋里回放着。

他依然想说服自己那场斗嘴全都是迪达拉的错，但他隐隐地担心迪达拉为此不会在回来了。就算他认为这全是那小子的错，他还是觉得对不起。而且，如果有机会，他会收回他所有的话。但他现在做不了什么。他想自己在找到那孩子的时候应该道歉，即使那的确都是迪达拉的错。

突然，蝎停下了脚步，他终于找到暗部所说的"路障"了，或者说是它的残骸。他看见一棵巨大的树倒下横挡在路中，牵连着几棵小树也到了下来，周围散落了一地的冰和雪，几乎无法通过，除非想绕远路避开它。

现在这棵树已经被挪过了，空隙的宽度一次仅能通过一人。蝎走近看了看就笑了。迪达拉挺机灵的嘛。炸弹安置得真是地方，正好可以让树倒下，让人除非绕远路就无法穿过。蝎发现暗部费尽周折开辟的通道很小而且不好走，不止一人走的话要花好长时间。

蝎很高兴；他终于找到他同伴留下的痕迹了。留下的痕迹并不多，但这路障绝对是迪达拉搞的，蝎看一眼就知道。这说明那小子的确来过这儿，同时也意味着蝎正一步步接近他。他小心地穿过暗部留下的通道，希望油然而生。

那小子到底还是有头脑的啊。照这样看用不了多久就能追上他。

然而，蝎的脑海里闪现了另一件事。如果暗部已经开了道他们就可以通过了，也就是说他们可能继续追赶着迪达拉。当然蝎是一直了解情况的，只是到现在他完整的想法才涌现出来。

如果迪达拉被追捕，他跑得应该比现在远多了。还有，那小子估计迷路了，蝎不知道他会往哪个方向走。他记得暗部说向西走直到看见山洞，但他立刻意识到迪达拉估计已经不会在那里了。皱了皱眉头，蝎又想到暗部说那小子受伤了，情况不妙啊，尤其是当他被一堆暗部所追捕的时候。

当夜幕缓缓落下，蝎决定是时候停下休息了，他最后所想的全都是他的金发同伴。

蝎讨厌的事有很多，其中一件就是看不清的时候还要在可恶的暴风雪中去找个黄毛小子。

他像之前的暗部说的那样向西走着，已经过了几个小时吧，可他仍就没有找到类似山洞的地方，除非他早就错过了。在该死的雪天找东西太麻烦了。他仍不能用绯琉琥，烦心事一件接一件永无止境地缠着他。

可恶的天气。可恶的暗部。可恶的运气！现在那山洞死哪里去了！我受不了了！

蝎无需再寻找下去了，因为下一秒，在位于前方五里地位置，他看见了暗部所说的东西。

真是的，终于到了。

他走了过去，希望还能在里面找到迪达拉。不管怎样，他希望至少能找到些什么暗示他迪达拉离开的方向。

蝎踏入山洞叫道："迪达拉！你在里面吗？"

没有回答。他深入山洞，还是没有金色的踪影。

好极了，现在干嘛？

蝎叹息着坐下来思考，结果他的手触到了湿湿的物体。

嗯？这是什么？…血…

现在蝎开始更焦虑了。

如果迪达拉在这待过，就证明他已经受伤了。更糟的是，地上的血大多冻结了，说明他已经离开大约一天了。或许这是暗部留下的，可即使这样想还是甩不掉内心的担忧。蝎努力让自己冷静下计划下步行动。

他认为自己应该等到暴风雪稍平息点，再继续寻找同伴。他不知到自己被落下多远，想多找点线索但一无所获。他唯一能做的就是祈祷他在正确的轨道上，而且迪达拉可以照顾好自己。

风暴过了很久才渐弱；蝎估计有好几个小时，不过他具体也不清楚。好不容易，终于可以看见眼前十棵树以外的景物了。他走出去继续探索，结果面对他的只有更多看起来差不多的景色。如果先前有脚印或其他痕迹留下来的话，也被殷勤的雪和冰的所迎接走了。

终于，蝎来到了雪墙前。

可恶…死胡同。

他正要转身是主要到周围的地上的雪似乎被踩过并结成了块。他在周围走了走，看见雪地上零零散散地插着几支武器，似乎发生过战斗。

蝎看见有向右方移动的痕迹。他想一定是迪达拉设法逃走了，而暗部在后面追。这群暗部都是些精英追踪者，没有留下任何足迹，只有被稍稍踩压的雪形成了的浅浅的沟槽。

发现这道痕迹之后，蝎立刻精神焕发，跟随着沟槽的延伸走了下去，希望能赶紧找到什么。可过了很长时间都没什么发现。他终于意识到黑夜的来临，不得不停下来找地方露营，明早再继续搜寻。

该死的暴风雪，竟然把我拖了那么久。好吧，至少，我找到了点方向。希望迪达拉没事…那小子。他不会有事的。既然他能想方设法甩掉暗部，他就能有办法找到我。我不必太担心他。

* * *

"哦～那是什么？"

…

"是个小鬼啊…等一下…"

…

"看来，有趣的事要发生了…"

咔嚓！

"唔，有人来了。"

…

"那个女的…唔…呵呵…待会儿见了。"

…

…

…

…

"天哪！"

* * *

蝎发誓当他最终找到同伴之后绝对要狠狠地教训他一顿。你小子到底是闹咋样，快到那么不科学？蝎整天都在追踪，可什么是也没发现。他暗自怀疑迪达拉是不是乘着鸟飞走了，所以他才找那么久。疑心和不断恶化的天气只会让事情更麻烦。暴风雪停了几天了？三天？四天？他已经记不得了。蝎只知道已经很久了，追寻再不结束他肯定会疯掉。

总算，蝎来到了块开阔地。这里好像发生过战斗。怀着只希望自己的努力不要是徒劳的想法，蝎停下检查这块区域。这里似乎经历过强烈的爆炸，看来迪达拉经过这儿。环顾四周，他看见雪地上似乎插着什么东西，于是走了过去。

伸手抓住那件物体，蝎把它从雪地里扯了出来，在看清其为何物时觉得自己几乎窒息。这是迪达拉的护额，上面溅着一大片早已凝固的血。蝎知道迪达拉决不会丢下自己的护额，甚至很少把它取下！不管发生了什么，肯定不妙！

"迪达拉！迪达拉！你在吗？拜托，不要再躲了！你在哪里？**迪达拉！**"

可是仍没有回应。蝎起身环顾，看见一件晓袍被埋在了雪中。他跑过去扫开雪，可迪达拉并不在那里。晓袍被撕扯过，脏兮兮的并溅着血迹，而它被埋在雪下则意味着迪达拉已经离开好几个小时了。

情况不妙。蝎知道这件有些破烂的大氅很可能是那小子唯一的驱寒物，同时也说明当时迪达拉情况紧急，不得不落下大氅和护额。

蝎不知道该怎么办。情况很糟，他无从得知同伴去了哪儿。他只知道要站起来，飞速向前跑着，到处寻找金色的身影，同时祈祷着迪达拉落下他的东西只是因为粗心大意。

迪达拉…拜托你…不要有事啊…

* * *

"可怜的孩子，病很重啊…"

"是啊，看看他，体温高得都跟烧着了一样。你在哪里找到他的？"

"村外，他就那样倒下了。"

"就那样？没穿着大衣什么的？"

"没有。他应该是个忍者。"

"忍者？这附近可没什么忍者！"

"他好像不住在附近。他伤得好重，如果不是忍者真不知道后果会怎样。"

"他太小了。孩子可以做忍者吗？"

"不知道…可能吧。"

迪达拉动了动，觉得全身都在颤抖，感觉很糟。游离在意识边缘，他注意到自己躺在柔软的物质上面，似乎有什么东西盖住了他的身体。

我在…哪里…

他觉得很冷，很疼。胸口一阵剧痛让他忍不住咳嗽起来。有人走了过来，将手放在了他的额头上。

"放心，没事了…"

迪达拉撑开眼皮，看见一位年老的妇女正照看着他。她身后还站着位年轻些的女子。

"呃…我在…"还没能说完整句话，迪达拉就控制不住又咳了起来。

"没事了…"

那位妇女试着让他平静下来。

"别说话了。你只需知道你很安全。现在，安静些，先睡会儿吧。"

迪达拉点点头，再次闭上眼睛，渐渐陷入并不安稳的睡眠。

蝎…你在哪儿…


End file.
